Mirror Act
by crimson-obsidian-rose
Summary: Canada is sick of his brother's antics, and vents by doing a very, very good imitation of him at a World Conference, much to the delight of his tiny audience.


Hello, dear readers! This fic was written for a friend on livejournal, and I hope you all enjoy it here too!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

**

* * *

**

Mirror Act

Matthew Williams was starting to wonder why he even continued to come to these world meetings; it was bad enough that nothing was ever accomplished, but why did he have to sit there and be ignored while the room went up in flames (something that Hong Kong was no doubt accountable for)?

The Canadian sighed, figuring that this might just have been one of the worst world meetings to have been held in centuries. It was probably a combination of the fact that Prussia had challenged his brother to drinking contest the previous night, which resulted in Germany being so hung-over as he only could be after drinking with the ex-nation that he couldn't keep order of the meeting, plus the fact that Alfred had consumed 124 Pixie Sticks too many that morning after stealing Matt's pancakes before deciding he would orchestrate this meeting that spelled out instant doom for all the innocent nations present. Slumping over his head, Matthew allowed his head to smack against the hard wood table, a bit grateful that he was so invisible, so that people didn't start expecting him to wrangle his identical twin brother, simply because they were identical twins. He was not up for that night, when they would be sharing the same hotel room; just the thought made him shiver, especially when he caught sight of more sugar sticks hanging out of his brother's pockets.

Alfred's antics were starting to bother the Canadian once again; while he was very used to his brother and the way he acted as though he was a child inflicted with ADHD after having eaten piles of birthday cake, that didn't mean the American didn't get too extreme even for him.

Like, the 'incident' that had happened a few days ago, which Matthew swore he was going to forget, but which somehow managed to keep rearing it's ugly head in his thoughts. Whatever made Alfred think that it was a good idea to… no. Matt was not going to think about it again, for real this time!

As Matthew continued to watch Alfred act up, and propose the most insane ideas, like placating North Korea with colored marshmallows and ending global warming by lining millions of refrigerators up side by side and leaving their doors opened to let the cold out, along with the giant superhero plan _again_, the younger North American brother wanted nothing more than for him to crash and pass out on the cold, unforgiving floor.

"_Oh, look at me, I'm __**American**__, so I'm obviously more superior than all of you. Watch as I stuff an immeasurable amount of fatty hamburgers into my mouth, and talk as I chew them all. And gee, I wonder why obesity rates are highest in my nation?"_ He muttered, pantomiming along with his actions, and doing a pretty good imitation of the American's voice and mannerisms.

Canada was snapped out of this act by the sound of laughter; had someone noticed him? He instantly became flustered, wondering how he'd been seen (as none of the other nations _ever _noticed him), and instantly forgetting how annoyed America had made him as he hoped his brother hadn't heard…

Which is why Matthew couldn't help but heave a huge sigh of relief when he found it was just Peter who was laughing. As much as he almost thought of the boy as a younger brother (because in a weird way they really were brothers), the fact was that Sealand wasn't a nation, and a quick look around told Canada he was still in the clear.

The young boy was getting over his laughter, and looked up at Canada with large, wet eyes.

"You're so good at that desu yo~!! Can you do jerk England next, please, please, _pleeeeaseee_?"

Canada again became a bit flustered; his imitation was good? But, he hadn't meant to… but even then, he'd done a good job. A moment later the boy's request registered in his mind, and he shook his head.

"Sorry… I only did America because I'm mad at him, eh. But I shouldn't…"

"Yes you should!!" Sealand's bold exclamation made Canada look around; surely someone should've noticed them by _now_. No one had, though.

"Huh?"

"If that jerk America did something to upset you, then you should at least be allowed to make fun of him for it! Like, revenge desu yo~!" Matthew blinked; the thought was so childish, so immature, and yet the Canadian could not help but agree with Peter's logic. After all, Alfred had humiliated him (_I thought I wasn't going to think about it!!_), and well… Alfred would get revenge!! And, it's not like this revenge was actually going to hurt anybody, either, as the only ones who would ever know it happened would be Matt, Kumajirou, and Peter.

Canada warmed up to the idea, and with enough chiding from the micro-nation he began to pantomime America's very flamboyant arm gestures as the elder brother pointed out figures on charts. Then, when America pulled out a world map and hesitated, Canada took the initiative and drew his version of America's world map, complete with the United States, Alaska, Hawaii, and… not much else. Then he picked up the crude drawing and held in upside down and sideways in a half-hearted attempt to find Poland, before tossing the paper of his shoulder and declaring that Poland must not have existed, since he wasn't on the map. Sealand was clutching his side in laughter, and the boy couldn't help but realize how identical the brothers were; to him it felt almost as if he was looking at America himself.

The Canadian, spurred on by the preteen's laughter, kept going.

With a devious grin, Matthew then began to praise the beauty of the red-white-and-blue Star Spangled Banner, fumbling through the names of the States as Alfred so often had, purposely forgetting New Jersey, Wyoming, and Minnesota, and several other states that America himself was guilty of forgetting before (they, like Matthew, had grown sick of it a long time ago, and the Northern nation added them in mentally so he wouldn't feel too guilty).

But, the problem was that Matt was beginning to feel guilty again. He'd vented enough of his anger out, and now all that was left was the thought that he was making fun of his older brother. His older _twin brother,_ with whom he'd grown up and pulled pranks and spoke in native tongues to bother England and fought and made up…

"Why did you stop?" Canada looked up to see that Sealand was giving him a curious look, tears still collected in the corners of his eyes.

"I think that's enough. I'm not mad at him anymore for what he did, my revenge is done." _'And he doesn't even know I took it,'_ the nation added mentally, now scolding himself for what he'd done.

Sealand frowned, unaware of the Canadian's inner-conflict. "Fine, if you say so. Thanks for the laughs mister… um…"

"It's _CANADA!_"

Peter laughed, "Yeah, I know. I was… testing you!" Canada glared at the fakeness of that excuse, and Peter back away, right into an approaching England.

"Sealand? What are you doing at a World Summit Meeting, young man?"

Peter frowned. "I was hanging out with Canada, desu yo~"

"Well, at any rate, you're not meant to be her- Canada, you say? Where is he, then?"

"I'm right here!" The Canadian exploded, and Sealand relished in England's flush of embarrassment.

"Right, sorry, Matthew." The Briton apologized, and Canada forgave him, because really, what else could he do?

"See Canada, jerk England is a jerk. You should do him next!"

"Do… him…?" England looked incredibly confused, and Canada hoped he wasn't assuming what he thought he was assuming.

"Yeah, today he spend the whole meeting making fun of that dumb America, and he was really funny!!"

England looked back over to Canada, an eyebrow raised in amusement. "Is this so, Canada?"

"Is what so?!" America suddenly popped out of nowhere, hamburger in hand. "I heard you say my name, so I rushed over." He said with a mouthful of meat.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, it's repulsive."

"Yeah, yeah, mom, what were you guys saying about me?"

"Canada was doing really funny imitations of you, desu yo~ He said you were mean to him!"

"Matt did what? I can understand him wanting to be just like me, of course (because, really, who wouldn't?), but that's not the best way to go about it. Where is he, anyways?"

"Are you blind, you twit, he's sitting right there!" England pointed to the seat where Canada was sitting, wanting for once to show that he knew his younger son was there, dammit.

"Um, no he's not."

It was true; at the sight of his older twin brother, Canada had collected his bear and fled the scene…

**The End**

* * *

Please Review, if you enjoyed the story!! And, thank you for reading!

crimson-obsidian-rose


End file.
